翻譯Valentine's Day Repeated by Cosmic
by unicorn-hp
Summary: It’s not a happy Valentine’s Day for Draco. Then again, he might get a chance to do it over? DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Title: Valentine's Day Repeated

Author: Cosmic

Translater: unicorn

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: R

Disclaimer:I want but you know they were not。

Auteur's Email: bananacosmicgirl  
Aauteur's Site web: www . cosmicuniverse . net  
LiveJournal: bananacosmic . livejournal . com

_Chapter One _

Draco Malfoy 在鏡子中熟練地檢他自己視頭髮。他若沒有絕對完美是不會離開這個房間的，尤其在這個特別的日子裡，這會更加嚴重。每個女孩 - 和很多的男孩 - 會在這天見到他, 希望引起他對他們的興趣。男孩們會在 '空閒的時刻' 送他特別的或一些無意義的禮物，而女孩們則或多或少希望能從他那得到一張卡片。

情人節通常是在Draco的房間多了許多提醒他'這是誰的- 或 – 哪一個人'送的花,新的項鍊和禮品中結束.

有人敲門，片刻後，Pansy Parkinson趾高氣揚地走進房間內。身上穿著寬鬆的睡袍。她的紅色花邊胸罩和內褲清楚地顯示, 她的雙腿明顯地站開。 Draco想知道她是否用了提高胸部罩杯的魔咒 - 它確實看起來就像這樣。

" Draco ," 她嗲聲嗲氣,"我不知道今晚該穿什麼衣服?"

Draco盯著她看。 Pansy還沉浸於他們將在天文塔上幽會的幻影中，不管Draco怎樣告訴她這事再發生一次的可能性, 她還是聽不進去。她仍然單方面相信, 拙劣的性愛分享是他們最美好的事物而且他們將來會步入禮堂，從此過著幸福快樂的生活。

她需要檢查一下她的腦袋。

" Pansy ," Draco冷冰冰地說,"我們不會再有一次該死的約會。我才不關心妳決定穿哪一件醜陋的衣服因為我不會在妳附近的任何地方也不想再見到你，所以妳自己決定。"

Pansy看著Draco。然後她的下唇開始顫抖，眼淚奔流下她的臉頰。 "你為什麼要如此惡劣 ?" 她在回過頭跑出房間之前對他尖叫。

Draco的眼睛離開了她回到容貌與他酷似的人身上。

"你看起來真棒 ," 鏡子告訴了他。

"我知道 ," Draco說。

大廳都是人。到處都是,照理說情侶們接吻彼此的手在對方身上游移時不應該是當老師在場的時候，但在情人節這天，學生們似乎較少煩惱到這一個事實。粉紅色的心型散落在桌上和心形的雲漂浮在被施魔法的天花板。

Draco冷笑地越過黃金三人組, 他注意其中二個 – 麻種和鼬鼠 - 正努力將自己的舌頭伸進對方喉嚨裡。而Potter看起來無所是事。

Draco大步走進大廳, 察覺到所有的學生都轉向他。Draco看起來總是完美，而在這些新長袍和長靴的襯托後，讓他更近無瑕。然而沒有一個女孩敢靠近他，直到Draco和他的痴呆保鑣坐進 Slytherin桌的座位大廳才開始恢復在有他到達之前的交談。

從Draco開始享用他的早餐以來 , 他的桌前就沒有少於十六隻貓頭鷹的停留。想當然爾是有一大堆貓頭鷹羽毛Draco希望一旦鳥兒們不見後它們沒有將任何一根羽毛遺留在他的碗裡。

滿桌子的卡片和小禮物似乎沒有引起他一丁點興趣。厭煩的神情掛在他的臉上, Draco打開其中一張卡片 - 那是一個叫Mandy Brocklehurst, Draco和她有。。。在僅僅數個星期前上過床。 她有一頭蓬鬆雜亂的頭髮, 但是還不夠漂亮或聰明到足以引起Draco的興趣。她的同伴 Ravenclaw 學院的Lisa Turpin, Draco從沒想要和她約會, 同樣也送了一張粉紅愛心的甜蜜卡片。

有三張卡片來自更年輕的 Hufflepuff學生，但靠近他們或與他們任何一個人約會哪一個想法都會讓Draco連想到戀童癖而戰慄。更確切的說Slytherin 王子為自己設了些局限。 Megan Jones是另一個送了一張比較高雅上面只有一顆心的卡片, 倒不如說她是一個Draco不介意再帶她上床的美麗女孩。那女孩擁有著小機智和很棒的身材。 還有Wayne Hopkins也必須被提及, 她也送他一張卡片, 上面附註一個敘述, '我上星期渡過了個美好的時光。' Draco幾乎哼地一聲 - 他們當然渡過了美好時光。 Draco是大師。

Draco瞄過卡片的其它部分; 沒有什麼值得注意的事。到目前為止，這天已經讓他得到二條新的銀項鍊和一個小龍模型, 當 然也是銀做的。 Gryffindor 沒有人送他任何東西 – 這不令人驚訝, 那就像是出賣他們學院似的 – 也沒有一個Slytherin 學生為Pansy挺身維護。當 Slytherin學生偷偷摸摸地將一張表達愛慕某人的卡片送到的時候，那也不令人感到奇怪。

Draco繼續吃早餐, 勉強和他的同學打交道因為他們交談的內容非常無聊。當他打開另一張卡片時Pansy傾身貼在他身上但是Draco沒有注意到，而她也慶幸他的忽視。

結束後,Draco正要離開桌子時一隻貓頭鷹飛進大廳內。是一隻學校貓頭鷹, 它嘴裡銜著一枝紅色玫瑰。大家定住凝視著環繞在桌面上飛的貓頭鷹。最後，它在Draco面前登陸。

"什麼 --" Draco喃喃低語, 疑惑。今天的遞送已經夠多了。

貓頭鷹用腳抓了他一下以便他能拾起玫瑰。瞬間，Draco心想，如果這是來自他的父親或黑暗公爵，但是他自嘲這是愚蠢的。他們其中一個為什麼要送他一朵熱情的玫瑰? 不，這很顯然的是某人送他的情人節禮物。

他奪走了貓頭鷹嘴裡的玫瑰。鳥在飛走之前在桌上挑選了一些麵包屑。

"誰送的 ?" 問的人是Millicent。 Draco對她冷笑。如果 Slytherin 的人之中有人夠愚蠢把情人節的禮物送來給他,那就是她。如果要說取決於她的理由是，她不夠聰明。

"不關你的事 ," Draco對她說。沒錯, 但事實上Draco根本不知道玫瑰是誰送的。然而他有一個想法。。。

Draco走路去他的第一節課, 讓他的痴呆保鑣走在後面, Draco回想過去幾星期。玫瑰並不是他收到第一份陌生又匿名的禮物。在他的床頭櫃上有不定時由貓頭鷹遞送而出現的小東西擺放著。在那有一幅Draco認出是Gryffindor的Dean Thomas早在數個月完成的畫。 Thomas不太可能是那個神秘陌生人, 僅管 - 他瘋狂地與 Finnegan 相戀, 另一個 Gryffindor。此外，大家都知道Thomas送畫給每個七年級的人。

而且已經有太多的禮物。一個翡翠戒指,一條龍咬著自己尾部造型的珠寶是多麼的與Draco契合。 Draco唯一沒有穿戴的理由 , 是它會引發出太多疑問。

他還收到一個由土耳其玉石製成的美麗護身符- 上面鑲有Draco的誕生石(珍珠)和守護石(紅寶石)。巧奪天工，而且這護身符現在正躺在Draco胸前。當然, 他有用他所有拼的出來的咒語檢查過護身符但是沒有發現任何惡咒。在那上面全都是保護與正向的強大的魔法。

現在有了玫瑰。雖然它美的就像所有Draco收到的禮物一樣, Draco正因為這整件事而惱怒 - 他想要知道是誰送他這些東西。到目前為止, 他只有得到一些結論:他的秘密仰慕者不太可能比他年輕許多; 在寶石上的保護咒遠遠複雜到是一位年輕學生可以投擲。禮物的設計細心到不至於容易就被壓碎。這些要花費很長的時間來取得 - 而且非常昂貴。

第二個結論 – 這人必須很有錢。戒指和土耳其玉護身符是非常昂貴的真品。 Draco對這點很高興的 – 因為這排除了Weasleys是仰慕者的可能性。

僅於此,其它部份 Draco還沒有推論出來。他不知道仰慕者是一個女孩或者一個男孩，, 也不知道他是在哪一個學院。他曾短暫地認為可能是其中一位教授, 但很快地就摒棄了這想法。沒有一位 Hogwarts 老師是會送匿名禮物這類型的人, 尤其對象是一位學生的話。

Draco抵達變形教室。當 McGonagall 教授繼續上使動物變形成其他動物的課程時，他坐下並且察看了整個班級。

"我的目標是在今年結束之前在場的每個人能夠把小動物轉變成另外一種," McGonagall 說。 "這幾乎不是像你想像一樣的容易 - 當使動物變形時，重點不只是外表的轉變甚至內部也必需正確地轉換。一隻老鼠被變形成兔子時如果只改變外表而沒改變它的內部的話它將無法生還。"

Draco忍住了一個哈欠。他聽到這些之前已經強迫自己先閱讀有關這部份的書了。 McGonagall 瞪著Draco。然後她打開了一個小罐子抓出一隻老鼠。她走到Draco的座位。

" Mr. Malfoy ,"她說,"看你如此的有自信, 你何不向同學們示範該如何使這一隻老鼠變成白鼬呢 ?"

Draco聽到教室各處有人吃吃地竊笑，他瞪視,先是他的同學然後是 McGonagall 。就沒有人會讓他忘記在四年級時那個令人困窘的事件。

Draco拿出他的魔仗並且強迫自己鎮定。他可能有讀過關於這類的事, 但他從不必須真的要去執行。

魔仗對準老鼠， "_Transeo pasco demuto_," 他說。一陣光包圍了老鼠後消失, 那老鼠所有已經改變的只是它的毛 - 從暗褐色變成比較長又幾近白色的樣子。

"我想你必須要更專心聽課一點，Mr. Malfoy ," McGonagall 意味深長的說。

Draco忍住假笑。他想要反駁, 但是知道他將會什麼也得不到就只剩一個勞動服務。他向後沉入他的座位中並且瞪著那些膽敢看他的同學。奇怪的是, 膽敢這麼做的人是Potter - 而且他不是瞪; 是看。這讓人困惑，Draco在一個輕蔑地冷笑之後,移開了視線。

之後。在變形課與魔藥課之間，Draco被拖進一間廢棄的教室而且收到了一個徹底的吻。直到Draco向後拉回, 呼吸急促地問,"妳是誰 ?" 那女孩才突然停止。她眼睛蓄滿淚水，跑出教室。 Draco搔了搔頭但是無法讓自己去在意 - 當然，她是他眾多一夜情之一，只是為什麼女孩們總認為這就代表什麼呢?

離開廢棄的教室, Draco大步走下樓梯來到魔藥教室。當他進入時， Snape 並沒有說什麼。

"今天，我們將開始涉及吐真劑。這包括 Veritaserum ，Folium potion和 Juroserum 。 我們將從 Juroserum 開始。誰能告訴我 Juroserum的作用嗎?"

Granger，一如往常，將她的手舉的高高的但是 Snape ，一如往常，忽略她。相反的他對懶洋洋地舉起自己手的Draco點頭。

"Juroserum 是吐真劑中最弱的一種 ," Draco懶洋洋地說。 "一個人服用了 Juro 仍然有意志可以控制他最深層又最黑暗的秘密 , 但是不能夠避免說出他此刻所想事物的事實."

"正確," Snape 說。 " Slytherin 加五分。如其他的吐真劑， Juroserum 嚴格地被魔法部控制使用。在他們通過允許魔藥使用的法律之前，它時常被用在看似無害的惡作劇但結束後確實非常糟糕。"

他繼續授課。Draco,已經讀過這部份魔藥的文獻了, 休息和心想如果他擁有這他會怎麼用。若聽到Potter說出心裡所想關於Draco的事,這其中肯定能帶給Potter許多樂趣。見到Potter因為說這些話而勞動服務那他非常確定他將會擁有更多的樂趣 – 並且Draco當然注意到 Snape 正在接近中。

"收集材料開始製作魔藥," Draco聽到 Snape 說。 "這是一個製造過程快速但手續複雜的魔藥。一丁點過程錯誤, 熬煮時間超過幾秒鐘都將會使魔藥報銷。"

Draco之前已經看過 Snape 製造這種魔藥而且知道精確的測量和計算秒數的重要。

安靜地熬煮魔藥沒有花Draco很多時間，魔藥顏色呈現完美的淡紫色。當Draco年齡大點時，有 Snape 來當教父讓他有點沈悶因為Draco的父親總是要 Snape 為他上課。一年級時, Draco知道關於魔藥的知識已經勝過大部分的孩子 - 現在，他很高興他的父親曾經強迫 Snape 教他。

剛好是三十六秒，當Draco要把被剁碎的龍舌加入魔藥時, 一個爆炸撼動了地牢的牆壁。

" Mr. Weasley , 你正在上NEWT的魔藥課 ," Snape 犀利地跟 Ron Weasley 說," 那不是應該意謂著你至少能夠到做到_課前閱讀_? 為了絕對的愚蠢Gryffindor 扣五分。"

Draco見到鼬鼠的臉轉變成如同他頭髮一般的顏色，但是紅髮人沒有說任何事。 Draco見到Potter一隻手平靜地放在鼬鼠的手臂上。

"還有今晚七點勞動服務, Mr. Weasley ," Snape 說。

Draco小聲吃吃地竊笑，鼬鼠死命地瞪了他一眼。 Potter剛剛看了Draco - 他的臉幾乎完全空白，眼睛缺少了平時的憎恨。對於今天第二次，Draco不確定Potter的腦子到底怎麼了。最後，他對Potter冷笑後專心回到他的魔藥上, 及時地加入龍舌。

在課堂結束之後，Draco回到他的房間想在晚餐前放鬆一下。Draco坐在床上把有些在午餐時送達的情人節卡片放置在他前面。雖然他不想承認，但他希望他前面的這些信或禮物其中一份是來自他的秘密仰慕者。

當他一封接著一封打開且發現這些只是來自愚蠢的 Hufflepuffs 無聊卡片時，他失望了。他們是這整個星球上毫無疑問最白癡的人。

最後, Draco只剩下一件東西放在床上沒有打開。它是一個包裝過的盒子上面有一張小卡片。卡片上沒有寫東西 - 只有畫了朵非常糟糕的玫瑰確切來說只有顏色是跟Draco在早上收到的玫瑰一樣。

小心地打開包裝,當他發現是一盒巧克力時，Draco些微地微笑。所有的巧克力都是心型形狀現在只有他一個人在房間, Draco允許自己微笑。小的那塊看起來很好吃的樣子。 他伸出手拿起一塊。然後他想要為他的愚蠢責備自己因為在他的肚臍中央 -

- Draco感覺是一支港口鑰在拉扯。

Draco到達時舉起他的魔仗。瘋狂地掃視房間周圍, Draco很快了解到附近似乎沒有即將要發生的危險在那。他只是站在一個房間中, 就Draco所看到,一個老舊,很久沒使用的Hogwarts教室。那有學生書桌和椅子,看起來它們好幾十年不被使用了 , 前面一張大書桌讓 Draco想起McGonagall 。

房間的照明讓這不像是一間教室, 而且。在每張書桌上點著了許多根蠟燭, 燭光帶給房間一種超然的感覺。沒有開窗戶, 因此沒有一絲午後陽光滲透進來 - 蠟燭若熄滅, 房間將完全陷入黑暗。

遲疑地，Draco踩著些許的步伐進入到房間更裡面。他仍然拿著他的魔仗, 為任何的攻擊做準備。地板在他的重量之下軋軋作響。

"在這個房間中沒有什麼危險的事物，Draco ," 一道聲音發出。

Draco四處看看房間，但是他無法辨別聲音來自何方。他沒有認出來; 這嗓音比Draco認識的人要深沉許多。再說, 有許多咒語可以改變這人的聲音。

"現出你自己 ," Draco說。 "如果你不是什麼危險的事物 , 那麼你就不介意我能看見你 ."

歎息聲響。 "我不危險, Draco。請你放下魔仗好嗎?"

雖然Draco仍然沒有認出聲音, 關於這些事覺得很熟悉。聽起來一點也沒有威脅性, 所以在片刻之後, Draco降低了他的魔仗。

你是最近這幾星期送我禮物的那一個人 ?" Draco問。

沒有回答。相反的Draco聽到布料發出沙沙作響和人微弱的耳語 ' finite incantatum' 。他回過頭來到發出聲音的地方且倒抽一口氣。

" Potter ?" 他問,他的聲音滿是驚訝。 Potter帶他來這種地方要做什麼? Potter終於要動手殺他了嗎?

"嗯, 嗨 ," Potter說，聽起來不像某人準備當謀殺犯。只是,這裡的情況沒有顯示Potter想要他死 – 許多的蠟燭給予這房間進乎浪漫的感覺和Potter的行為看起來好像一年級似的緊張。

突然, Draco回想起看起來是港口鑰帶他到這個房間。一個盒子裝滿心形的巧克力和早些時候他收到的一張畫一小朵玫瑰的卡片。他在最近幾星期收到的禮物快速飛過他的腦中且突然間護身符開始灼燒著他的皮膚。

"你是我的秘密仰慕者?"Draco問, 他的聲音中展現十足的厭惡。

Potter的雙頰變紅。他怯懦地問,"你喜歡這些禮物嗎 ?"

Draco在劇變中縮緊著臉了解到他猜測正確。 Potter是那個送他神秘禮物的人! 是那個送他現在正帶著護身符的那一個! Draco不知道他期望在禮物背後的會是誰, 但絕對不是 Gryffindor 的黃金男孩!

" Draco ?" Harry輕柔地問。

"我沒有允許你叫我的名字 ," Draco輕蔑對著Harry。在短暫停頓後, 他說,"我從未喜歡過你曾經送我的任何東西, Potter。你令我作嘔。"

Harry拉下了臉。在這時刻, Draco了解那些禮物看起來是Potter在今天稍早之前為他準備的 - 和, 事實上, 在最近幾星期裡-意思是。它們意謂著 - Potter是他的神秘仰慕者!

"但是 --" Harry開口，可是Draco沒有讓他說完。

"什麼 ?" 他問, 他的聲音冷酷無情。 "你認為我會鑽進你的臂膀裡? 告訴你我有多愛那些禮物而且希望那是你送的? 然後認為我會對你有感覺? 進而對你說我愛你?" 他的話語轉變為越來越多的嘲弄。接著，對著Harry的臉，他殘忍地笑。 "哦 Merlin, 你做了。你做了你全部希望的這些! 哦, 真是受寵若驚。你是什麼東西, 要與我相愛?"

Harry沒有回答。 Draco可以看見他用力地吞嚥著。

Draco對著Harry搖頭賊笑。 "我不會愛你的, Potter。對我而言你是如此地低下即使爛泥也比你有價值。"

他邁開大步向門口走去,然而這門卻在Potter後面。當他經過時，他聽到Potter呼吸急遽，他對自己嘻笑,知道他正擊碎了活下來的男孩。

Draco大步走到走廊, 發現港口鑰只有帶他到 Hogwarts 的二樓。

他聽到在他後面的聲音 " Draco, please ,"。

Draco回頭並且冷酷地怒視Potter。 "我告訴過你 , 你沒有資格叫我的名字 ."

Draco靠著樓梯的時候有些學生正經過他身邊。一些人停下了腳步, 這讓其他人也停下來看那些人正在瞧什麼。一時片刻，大家都已經聚集在一起了。

"我們不能只是 --"

"只是什麼 , Potter ?" Draco輕蔑地笑著說。 "只是聊聊'? 我不這麼認為。單單只是浪費時間跟你處在同個房間裡就讓我感覺骯髒。沒有什麼也絕對不會有任何事需要談論, 你這令人厭惡麻種。" 圍觀的學生全都倒抽一口氣而Draco卻放大惡質的微笑。他走過去靠近Potter, 準備讓自己給Potter最後一擊。

"只是看到你就讓我想吐 ," Draco說,"還有想到你跟我相戀的想法使我想要滅了我自己 ."

他說的音量僅僅大聲地足夠讓大家都聽到，而且立刻就有人開始喃喃而語。 Potter無力垂膝。

Draco轉而背對Potter大步離開。

Potter那天晚上並沒有在Great Hall吃晚餐。Draco坐在他的座位上, 他的同學對他的歸來出奇地興奮且告訴他見到Draco最後讓Potter滾回他該去的地方是多麼的棒。當事件發生後很快地被人談論時那些同學並沒有在場而Draco曉得現在整個學校已經知道Harry Potter愛上Draco Malfoy了。

那夜晚，當他坐在Common Room中大家向他祝賀如何擊敗Potter時，Draco無疑是整個 Slytherin 的國王。

只有在他的心中有個微小的聲音告訴Draco，他錯了。 Draco沒有聽從且當他回到房間裡發現床上的巧克力時，他連同圖畫，項鍊, 戒指和玫瑰全部一起丟棄。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

當Draco醒來時，覺得得到充分的休息。 他想知道在公然羞辱某人作為報復後醒來是否總是如此的美好。 如果是,他確定將會試著更常這麼做。 他穿衣服正在固定他的頭髮時有人在敲門。 Draco沒來的及告訴那人趕快滾開 - 門就被打開Pansy進入了房間。 她身上正穿著寬鬆的睡袍和紅色花邊內衣褲有著和昨天之前一樣的娛樂。

" Draco ," 她嗲裡嗲氣的音調聽起來跟昨天非常相似， "我不知道今晚該穿什麼衣服 ."

" Pansy, 妳究竟再來這裡做什麼? 我昨天已經告訴過你,我們不會再有一次該死的約會了," Draco懶洋洋地說。

Pansy的眉毛迷惑地皺在一起眼睛充滿了淚水。 "昨天? 你在說什麼?"

"昨天!當你進來時看起來正好就像現在這樣!" Draco說,對Pansy示意著衣著缺乏適當。

"我不-- 不知道你在說什麼," Pansy說。

淚滴滑落Pansy的臉頰。 "你為什麼總是如此的惡劣 ?"

當她跑出房間後，Draco搖頭。 覺得有些似曾相識。 他折回到鏡子前用手扒過他的頭髮。

"你看起來真棒 ," 鏡子告訴他。

Draco對它凝視, 心想是否鏡子也特別喜歡重複昨天所講的話。 他沒有回答。

Draco沮喪地發現, 大廳仍然因為情人節而被裝飾著。 Draco想知道為什麼 - 一旦節慶結束後家庭小精靈總能迅速整理乾淨。

"他們裝飾的真漂亮 ," Goyle 愚蠢地說,看著被施魔法天花板上的心形雲。 他在昨天說了確切相同的事, 但這並不是不常有。 Crabbe 和 Goyle 加起來甚至沒有老鼠的理解力, 因此基本上把他們的句子串在一起真的會令人相當驚異。

"我沒見到他們怎麼沒有把它拿下來 ," Draco嘲笑。

"把它拿下來 ?" Crabbe 問。

"是的 , 有鑑於昨天是情人節這似乎是合乎邏輯的事 , 你不覺得嗎 ?" Draco斥責他們。

他不喜歡 Crabbe 和 Goyle 兩人是如何意會深長地交換神情。不要以為他們有足夠的腦筋而有先見之明。

他大步走進大廳。 黃金三人組奇怪地展現似乎是和昨天一樣的場景 - Potter看起來很無聊的坐在二個正在接吻的好友身邊。 這很奇怪, Draco想,Potter看來沒有一丁點憂鬱或打擊。 他抬頭眼睛與Draco的相遇然而在他的眼裡沒有任何東西能讓Draco解讀到。 他期望是Potter的憤怒或叫喊 – 這類的事。 但是Potter看起來就像昨天完全沒有發生什麼事一樣。

Draco坐在他的位子上開始享用早餐。 然後, 只是一下子，貓頭鷹就從窗戶飛進。 奇妙地是，就有十六隻貓頭鷹在Draco面前登陸。

他突然有個嚇人的想法。 有太多的事物是跟昨天一樣。

"Bulstrode," 他對著座位在他正對面的女孩說,"今天是什麼日子?"

Milicent Bulstrode 看起來很驚訝Draco竟會在公眾場合跟她說話 – 儘管是一個如此愚蠢的問題。 因為似乎是她所想那樣; 這真是個蠢問題。 "今天是二月十四日 ," 她說。 "你知道 - 情人節嘛?"

Draco的心沉入谷底。 今天應該是二月十五日 – 確定不該是情人節的。 他已經過過了!

難到是一場夢? 整件事和Potter和所有的課- 全部都是他的想像? 但是，今天的事情他記得昨天確實已經發生過。 他發了一個預知夢嗎? 在這種情況下，他可以知道Potter是他收到神秘禮物的仰慕者嗎? 或許這都只是Draco的夢魘。

他讓自己開始忙碌，Draco打開了他收到的信件和卡片。 一個是Mandy Brocklehurst, 一個是Lisa Turpin 和另外三個來自Ravenclaw學院, 八張卡片來自Hufflepuff學院不同年級的學生以及三張卡片是他在 Hogwarts外面認識的人送的。

這些真實地就像是他的記憶。 二條銀項鍊和一條銀製的龍。

Draco咽著口水。 他已經過過這天了，但是似乎沒有人記得。 幾分鐘後, 最後一隻貓頭鷹將會帶著一支熱情的紅色玫瑰進到大廳來。

當貓頭鷹飛進大廳內而且登陸在白了臉的 Malfoy對面時，學生們都倒抽一口氣。

"誰送的 ?" Millicent問。

Draco甚至沒有去嘲笑她。 他從鳥嘴奪下了玫瑰轉身逃出大廳。

Draco倉促的趕到男生廁所,在他的手裡還握著美麗的玫瑰。

_他已經經歷過一次了。_

_他知道這天將會有什麼。_

他會去上課 - McGonagall 會教授關於將動物變成其他的動物的課程，而 Snape 會讓他們製造 Juroserum, 然後他們會在占卜課上凝視水晶球做預言和憤怒地處理困難的數字 - 而且在這天結束時，他將會打開一盒巧克力。

他呼吸急促。 他以前聽說過有人困在時間環裡, 但是這背後總該有個原因; 通常是一些已經瘋狂的魔法。 Draco以前沒有施過這類型的魔法而他也不願意任何奇怪的咒語被投擲在他身上。

也許他應該僅僅去過完這天然後當他明天醒來的時候，就將會真的是明天。 這似乎是個好方法 - 也許這只是一個 – 魔法瑕疵。

Draco對自己點頭。 就是這樣。它會自己修正的而明天就將會是明天。

但這仍然留下了Potter的疑問, 雖然。曾經打擊Potter非常有趣但要再做一次是否也會這樣? 這感覺已經從Draco身上抽離也沒有感覺那麼好了。 或者還是有的? Draco不知道。Potter臉上受挫的影像還停留在Draco的心上。 他恨Potter,當然 - 但是藉由痛苦而打擊某人實際上似乎是有點太殘忍。

不確定該對Potter做什麼，Draco離開了男生廁所趕著上他的課去。

Draco在經歷過第一次後有了一點小小的改變。當他已經聽過一次後 , McGonagall 的演講現在變得更無聊了。 當她強迫他去試咒語時, 然而, 卻比昨天更好些。 這次, 老鼠的大小改變了而皮膚就像白鼬一樣。

McGonagall 給了他記得昨天曾經給過的相同神情。 "我想你必須更加仔細聆聽一點， Mr. Malfoy ."

Draco沒有反駁。 相反的，他看向Potter的座位。 如同Draco期望, Potter這次也沒有怒視。 他有點兒沈思地看著Draco, 一會兒後似乎有點滿足。當他注意到Draco的注視時，Potter試著重新整理他臉上表情，但沒有成功。

Draco調回視線。 他已經聽到 McGonagall 繼續在演講而因此讓他的心神遊蕩。 自從第一次發現Potter是他的秘密仰慕者後,他發現他自己竟然想知道那是如何發生的。 藉由二人之間所有的過往, 讓黃金男孩愛上像Draco這樣人可確定這不是一個 '正常'現象。

Draco甚至不知道Potter是gay。 然後再來, 他推想像活下來的男孩這類理想對象的人幾乎會保持著低調。 報紙喜歡的構想是異性戀英雄一旦完成了他的責任且幹掉黑暗公爵後將會安定下來和一些漂亮的女孩結婚。 他們 – 報紙, 世界 - 如果Potter反而改為喜歡男孩將是他們不樂見的。 同性戀終究還是令人反感。 Draco和同性私通比和不同的女孩約會更加地見不得光。

然後Draco想知道為什麼他心想的全是Potter,他強迫自己所有的想法脫離他的注意力。

在這天結束時，Draco覺得非常地厭煩。 他不喜歡必須做相同的工作 - 在第一次他就已經做好的工作 - 再做一次。 他的 Juroserum 這次一如往常地完美且他裝瓶滿意的嘻笑把它交給 Snape。 鼬鼠就像之前犯了相同的錯誤一樣再一次因為引起爆炸而為他掙得一個勞動服務。

Potter這次同樣地看向Draco而Draco沒有遇見他以為厭惡似的注視，只見到期望般的綠眼眸。 Draco冷笑很快地轉移視線。

因為是確切地重複著昨天的事，所以在午餐期間供應的食物也明顯地跟之前相同 - 馬鈴薯和肉餅。 Draco喜歡，但是在第二天它就不完全是那麼美味了。

"你看, Draco !" Pansy說著指向窗戶。 "你還有更多的貓頭鷹 ."

Draco想要回答他會有其中的四隻，而且那四隻其中的一隻會來自Harry Potter, 但是他沒有。 那需要花太多時間去解釋，而且和Pansy說話並不是有趣的開始。

四隻貓頭鷹在他面前登陸。 其中之一帶著方型的包裹,有著紅色包裝紙, Draco知道那一個是Potter送的巧克力。 他把它們全都放入背包裡。

" 你不打開它們嗎 ?" Pansy問。

"為什麼 ?" Draco問。 "反正他們全都來自 Hufflepuff 們的白癡卡片。 或是妳想命令我?"

他懶洋洋地增加最後部份。

Pansy的臉頰變紅。 Draco知道她想把一張卡片送給他, 但不敢。 如果她做了，她會被整個學院嘲笑。

"沒有 ," 她嗤之以鼻。 " 當然沒有 ."

"那妳為什麼對誰送不送我卡片如此煩擾 ?" Draco問。

Pansy給了他受傷的神情後轉回身。 Draco繼續他的肉餅。

在他的房間裡, Draco打開床頭櫃抽屜找到Potter送他的品項 - 昨天他已經丟棄的那些 –現在井然有序地排放著。 Draco突然地關上抽屜坐在他的禮物旁。 這次，Draco甚至沒有費心去打開來自 Hufflepuff們的卡片。 他知道那上面會說些什麼和有著什麼樣愚蠢的照片。 他也知道他對任何一個寄件人無論怎樣都會沒興趣的。

這使他想知道他是否已經對Potter產生了興趣。 當他拆開在巧克力盒周圍的包裝紙, 他認為他當然對Potter有興趣。 他對傷害他、殺害他非常感興趣 – 這會使他的父親和黑暗公爵感到驕傲, 當然。 取悅他們二人對他的生存是有必要性。 他害怕到了年底, 將會被帶回家加入食死徒。

因此，當然他對Potter有興趣囉。

他打開了盒子。 心形的巧克力躺在裡面,它們看起來就像昨天一樣地可口。 他深呼吸後拾起了其中一塊。

港口鑰立即瞬間開始拉扯，他降落在舊教室裡。 看起來好比之前一樣, 藉由百來支蠟燭點亮了房間的四周。 知道是Potter做了這整件的事，Draco這時並不費心用他的魔仗警戒著。

"你不歡迎我嗎?" 他嘲笑對著表面上空曠的房間。

他轉向門,知道Potter以某種方法把自己藏在那裡。 再一次, 他聽到了喃喃低語的 'finite incantatum ' 然後他看見Potter上半身變成清晰接著是全身。 Draco昨天沒有發現一件隱形斗蓬就躺在他的腳邊。

假裝很意外, Draco說,"你是我的秘密仰慕者 ?"

他對情況的改變已經多少感到驚訝。 如果他想要在這怪異討人厭的地方(實際上也如此)上動手的話，他知道這多少都會傷害到Potter。 在同時, 他父親關於幹掉Potter的話語迴盪在耳邊如果他有機會遮住耳朵的話。

"Uh, 嗨 ," Potter說,就像昨天。

沈默瀰漫在兩人之間。 知道他將做的事, Draco發現要自然地發話非常困難, 而且任何一丁點事聽起來都只不過是無趣。

"你喜歡這些禮物嗎 ?" Potter在一陣不舒服的沈默之後詢問。

Draco忍住一聲歎息。 "你為什麼將它們送給我 ?"

Potter對Draco看起來煩擾但沒有討厭的語氣感到驚訝。 Draco自己對這也相當吃驚。

"我 --" Potter吞吞吐吐地， "我見到它們時就想到了你 ."

他安靜地說。 他的頭髮滑落在臉龐且低頭看著他的腳。 這不是Draco第一次認為假如他不是活下來的男孩, 那麼Potter將確定會成為性感之星。 真的, Potter看起來相當不錯 - 如果他可以曾經為了外觀控制他的頭髮- 且有一付好身材。 假如他們的歷史有些許的不同, Potter就已經會在Draco的獵豔名單上。

如果Draco帶他上床, 在一晚狠幹完後冷酷地離開他? 他想知道Potter會怎麼想。這可能會比他昨天怒氣沖沖地叫嚷來的更讓Potter丟臉。 而在那之上，也會帶給Draco一點兒快樂。

事實上，這想法有些價值。

"為了什麼 ?" Draco問, 降低他的音調且靠近Potter一步。

Potter明顯地吞咽，但這次不是因為跟之前一樣的理由。 Draco假笑。 這可以發展出許多的樂趣。

"我-- 我想--" 當Draco再一步靠的比較近時Potter口吃的說。

"你想什麼 ?" Draco問。

"我-- uh, 我喜歡你," Potter說得很快, 很安靜。

Draco挑起一道眉毛。 "你喜歡我 ?"

Draco來到他的面前且一隻手撫上Potter的胸。 在 Draco的手指下有著出人意料地挺實。 Potter顯然地想到些什麼。

Potter再一次咽著口水。 "什麼-- 你要做什麼?"

Draco對他假笑。 "你認為我要做什麼? Potter, 燭光和房間全都是為了我們而準備? 這似乎將會完全成為你所認為的。"

他緊靠Potter捕捉著他的呼吸。 Draco掠奪似地壞笑。 這真將會是樂趣啊。

" 曾經在教室裡做過嗎 ? Potter " Draco 愉悅地說。

當Draco貼近磨擦著他時，Potter似乎不能言語。 Draco喜歡Potter身體的感覺 - 他被Draco當做是喜歡他的男性愛人; 同他一般的高度, 精瘦和沒有誇張但優美的肌肉線條。

Potter喉中發出低吟, Draco發現他的唇後進而用一個火熱的吻擄獲他。 Draco感覺到在Potter褲子裡的堅硬摩擦著他的大腿而他的身體也立刻變得火熱。 這將會是一次美好的過程 – 而且想到結束後以冷酷鄙棄的方式離開會使這整件事情變得更加誘人。 再也沒有什麼能比這更重要了。

那天晚上，Draco沒有去吃晚餐，而且不用懷疑Harry Potter也沒有。 相反的是Draco在那間舊又破的教室中睡著了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

隔天早晨, Draco Malfoy 醒來覺得相當滿足。 昨天他和Harry該死的Potter有個非常棒的性愛 - 而現在他準備要去拒絕他。他已經可以想像當他告訴他昨夜是如何的美好時那白癡又令人討厭的 Gryffindor嘴臉，但是Draco已經不想再經歷一次。

他刻意忽略了心中說他並不介意再和Potter來一次的小聲音。

當Draco睜開他的眼睛時，他的計劃瞬間全部毀滅。

他並沒有躺在骯髒的舊教室裡 – 而是，回到 Slytherin 宿舍中的床上。 Draco想要大叫。 他不想要再一次重溫這個愚蠢的日子! 他要滅了Potter!

Draco著裝完畢坐在床上等候Pansy進入房間。 在見過Potter躺在他身下那健美, 汗水薄濕的身體之後，再看到Pansy時就變得甚至是更傷眼力。

"出去Pansy , 我才不關心妳今晚準備要穿什麼 ," 他說。 然後，在她有機會說出任何事之前，他抓了她的手臂把她丟出去房間。

他站在房間中喘息, 再一次必須經歷這狗屎日子的想法讓他心情更加惡劣。 他想要明天! 他想要二月十五日! 他開始用盛怒憎恨著情人節。

Draco大步走上到Great Hall的樓梯。 當他進入時, 他沒有費心去看被施法後飄浮在上空心形的雲, 也不需要看向 Gryffindor 桌那裡因為他知道鼬鼠會讓他的舌頭伸到Granger的喉嚨且曉得Potter會坐著, 看起來很無趣。

Crabbe 和 Goyle 跟在他後面,看起來不明就理且想知道Draco為什麼處在一種如此惡劣的心情中。 Goyle 沒有對這漂亮的房間發表任何意見; 當他走到座位時這二個呆子才匆忙地趕上Draco。

"Uh," Crabbe 說, 不確定地察看Goyle,"你不喜歡情人節嗎 ?"

Draco給了他銳利的一瞪。 "是。從現在起，我恨情人節。 而且我恨即將要收到該死的愚蠢卡片, 和玫瑰還有貓頭鷹帶來的巧克力和其他每件事物! 並且我恨Potter! 我恨他!"

Crabbe 看起來更加不確定了, 但這只會讓Draco更想要擰斷他的脖子而已。

"我們知道你憎恨Potter ," Goyle 說。 "你總是這樣 ."

突然，一個想法擊中了Draco。 "如果他是這一切的幕後主使者 ?"

"後面什麼 ?" Crabbe 問。 他的神情清楚地對Goyle說明他認為Draco已經瘋了,但這麼做並沒有改善Draco的心情。

"他可能就是讓這全部發生的那一個! 有什麼別的原因? 是他想要這天一再地發生," Draco說。 此時, Crabbe 和 Goyle 搖頭把他們的注意力轉回他們的早餐上, 因為沒有任何跡象可以解釋Draco從這些東西上被施過魔法或詛咒。

貓頭鷹抵達且有十六隻在Draco面前登陸。 Draco對著貓頭鷹皺眉頭,它們似乎是沒有被這威脅到一點, 他從它們的腿上移走了的卡片和信。 並沒有費心去打開 - 他已經知道這裡面會說些什麼還有是誰送來的。 相反的，他把東西放入袋裡並且坐著對大廳裡的其它人皺眉。 沒有人敢去問他發生了什麼事。

當在對全世界皺眉的同時, Draco忙碌地思考每一可能性 – 與不可能性 - Potter是重複這天的幕後黑手理由是什麼。 也許Potter想要每天受到羞辱直到永遠? Draco邪惡地微笑; 他可以實現他這個願望。 或許Potter喜歡情人節。 又或許他想要送給Draco許多玫瑰。 或他想要為這些年來Draco所做的每件事物上報仇才讓他重覆過這粉紅色日子一遍又一遍。

" Draco ," Millicent說,從他的思潮中叫醒他。

帶著玫瑰的貓頭鷹已經停在他面前且看起來正因被忽略而苦惱著。 Draco大聲地歎息從它的嘴上取走紅色的花, 然後發出噓聲趕走鳥兒。 它看起來並沒有因為Draco最起碼的關心而開心多少。

心不在焉地握著玫瑰, Draco站起離開Great Hall。

如果Potter是重覆這天的幕後主使者,那麼Draco發現只有兩個方法可以讓明天真的到來。 一是去問Potter - 但是, 曾經何時Draco Malfoy會為任何事去問Potter? 想都別想。 不, 他只剩唯一的選擇--- 去殺了Potter。

Draco漫不經心的渡過變形課。 McGonagall 的，當然，注意到這而且如他期望般, 她走下講台到他桌邊並要求他讓褐色老鼠變成一隻白鼬。 Draco怒視著班上吃吃笑的同學們 - 不只他必須一直的重覆過著這天, 他也必須一而再再而三經歷這恥辱!

"Transeo pasco demuto," Draco無趣懶洋洋的說且看著老鼠變得比較大並且形狀和顏色都改變。他想, 他確定每一次的嘗試讓他逐漸熟練。

McGonagall 看起來有點感到驚訝Draco已經可以做得這麼好, 但是仍然說出之前兩次相同的字; "我想你必須更加仔細聆聽一點, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy 對她皺眉, 也對這情勢和對這世界。 他怒視整個房間去找尋Potter的眼睛對上他。

突然，他覺得奇怪。 他的那些眼神 - 他見到這些時它們全都充滿著狂喜, 僅僅在Potter把激情和熱度投射在他背後之前。Draco在那些寬鬆長袍下見識過這付身材; 精壯又瘦的肌肉和柔軟的皮膚; 他感覺到那雙手撫摸他身體的每一部份。 他已經可以聽見Potter乞求要更多而且發現自己想要給Potter比他所要的更多。 他聆聽著Potter粗重的喘息聲配合著自己的並發覺他真的很喜歡這樣。

Draco收回視線,憤怒再一次迅速竄升。 Potter正在使他感受這些事物! 他已經詛咒讓這一天一再地重覆而且他還詛咒Draco竟然想要再上一次Potter。 Potter詛咒他,讓他想要再感受一次Potter雙手的撫摸。

他覺得不舒服了; 他並沒有想要感受這些事物。 他恨Potter; 他永遠都會! Potter是愚蠢的, Potter讓Draco猶如生活在地獄般, 而且Potter總是會得到重視。

Potter確實真的該死。

單調乏味的一天, Draco發現自己甚至無法多關心一點在他周圍正在發生的事物。 他曾經經歷過所以雖然他沒有在看，但還是知道什麼正在進行。 他在前往魔藥課的途中走在Crabbe 和 Goyle 之間以便他能不被樂意接吻的女孩拖進一間廢棄的教室內。 他知道 Weasley 將會在魔藥課中炸毀他的 Juroserum 。 這次, 他甚至沒有費心轉身去看Snape發表他對鼬鼠閱讀能力的嚴刻評論。

在午餐時, Draco沒有想要跟他同學之中的任何一個交換一個字。他們討論了相同愚蠢又白癡的主題就像昨天和之前一樣 – 而他們甚至連在第一次談論時也不怎麼有趣。

Pansy,永遠是一個大白癡,指出貓頭鷹帶來了更多的情人節卡片和玫瑰, 包裝禮盒飛過窗戶。

貓頭鷹停在他面前; 三隻帶著卡片而第四隻載著盒子。 就像他之前做的, 他打包所有的禮物且在Pansy有機會說任何事之前瞪視她。 她警覺到轉身遠離。 Draco感謝。

Draco回到他的肉餅, 現在連續三天嚐這個確實很噁。

Draco不確定他為什麼還要上占卜課，但是再試想，這是一個相當容易得到高分的科目。 當他在選課時，Draco衡量他應該要有個不需要負擔大量閱讀的課程。

當Draco進入房間的時候 , "歡迎,歡迎 ," Trelawney 說。 "啊, 有事困擾著你。 我見到你帶著煩憂的心來上這一門課。"

Draco沒有被感動。 雖然 Trelawney 偶爾會作出一個真實的預測，但是這通常都是相當愚蠢而且沒有任何實質幫助的一個方式。 此刻, 只要看看Draco的臉就足夠領悟男孩是 '混亂的'.另人失望的是他就像是這樣, 但是 Trelawney 不喜歡如此粗暴的字眼。

Draco沒有應她的話; 他只是在臉上用乖戾的神情坐進椅子裡並且交叉著手臂。

"今天 , 我們將從一個真正高難度的占卜領域裡開始 --" Trelawney 著手進行。

"哦 為了 -- 就讓我們直接開始水晶球凝視,好嗎 ?" Draco打斷。

Trelawney 看起來很驚訝。 "混亂的心對你顯然是有幫助的，young Mr. Malfoy," 她說。 "確實是我們今天要開始作水晶球凝視 ."

Draco翻了白眼。 教授囑咐這群學生每人得替自己找顆水晶球, 他步履蹣跚不情願地走到第二十個球被放置的書桌。 他對著球皺眉頭; 意識到今天不可能比前兩天能夠見到更多的事。水晶球凝視是一件很愚蠢的事 - 然而再來，這整個課程又是相當蠢的開始。

"看進水晶球深層盤旋的薄霧裡," Trelawney 教著他們。 "如果你有天賦, 你將能夠在這深淵裡見到你的未來 ."

Draco瞪著Trelawney。 相當明顯的是假使他能夠在水晶球裡見到任何事, 他現在不行 - 因為他似乎沒有未來。不得不一再地重溫相同的一天不能被稱為未來。

當他坐著假裝要看進水晶球,他想如果告訴一位老師現正發生了什麼事是否是個好想法。 但是,在他附近似乎沒有一個人有受到影響 – 每個人的樣子好像這天從來沒有發生過。因此最大的可能性是所有知情的老師會對他大笑且送他到St Mungo's醫院。 所以，Draco唯一的選擇就是滅了這問題的來源。

"你有見到任何事嗎 ?" Trelawney 問, 從Draco背後前傾著越過他的肩膀凝視著他的水晶球。

"是的 ," Draco懶洋洋地說。 "我預見今天結束之前，Harry Potter就會死 ."

Trelawney 大口喘著氣把他的水晶球強奪過來。 她眼睛在大面的眼鏡後面睜大。

"這是真的 !" 她說。 "我看見了! 我見到他的死亡! 哦, 我必須去警告那可憐的男孩 - 他應該被允許儘量利用他所剩的時間!"

Draco翻了白眼, 對於她的戲劇性感到惱怒。 "他不會再上這門課了 ."

儘管只是剛知道這消息 Trelawney 四處看了看房間。 "哦, 我必須找到校長! 大家下課!"

驚喜, Draco允許他給自己一個微笑。 他將不需再忍受這門沈悶的課。 他收好東西離開了房間。 Pansy, 也是為了一些理由上占卜課 - 可能是因為Draco - 快樂地對他露齒而笑並把手放在他的手臂上。

"真是太棒 !" 她說。 "告訴她Potter會死! 真是極好的想法啊。"

"滾遠點 , Parkinson ," Draco邊說邊走離開她, 不關心半點對她的傷人言語。 Pansy Parkinson現在在他的心裡是排名非常後面的事物。 相反的，他頭全被Harry Potter給佔滿了。

在 Arithmancy 課之後,經過連續三天的洗禮他現在已經非常容易做出相同的表演，Draco以他慣有的方式返回 Slytherin 宿舍。 他沒有對在Common room中的任何人說一個字而且他們也聰明地紛紛避走, 所有人都害怕他的憤怒。 Draco對他自己嘻笑; 作為七年級絕對有它的好處 - 在那裡是沒有人比他還年長除了老師們以外。

Draco把卡片和禮盒全都倒到他的床上。 現在還不是去拜訪Potter的時候。 首先, 他必須為手邊的工作做好心理上的準備 – 儘管是被教養要成為一個食死徒而長大, 肅殺之事Draco並沒有輕易地放在心上。 此外, Potter至少有九條命這就是他遇見黑暗公爵許多次後還能繼續生存的原因。

Draco因想到黑暗公爵而戰慄。 他只有遇見 Voldemort 一次，但這就夠了。 像蛇一樣的男人僅僅只是用眼察看就已經使Draco的胃感到不舒服而他父親臣服在他腳邊的方式也使Draco對Lucius所說的那些教條感到很好奇。

"Malfoy 從不向人低頭 ," Lucius 曾經多次告訴他。 "Malfoy 維護自己而不被嘲弄 ."

Draco想到這些事物讓他憎恨Potter又再一次得到眾人的目光。 Lucius 總是在Potter或他的朋友嘲笑他或者打倒他之後對他訓斥。 每場Quidditch比賽Potter贏過Draco, 每一個讓Potter爭取到勞動服務或者被踢出學校的計劃都失敗和每一次 Dumbledore 偏袒Potter於宵禁後在學校游盪 – 綜合以上, Draco都必須聽取 Lucius 制訂的訓誡。 幾乎每次, 那些訓誡都會與他父親手杖的輕敲一起結束。

Draco允許忿怒在自個身上燃起因為他知道將需要它。

他打開巧克力盒拾起一塊,他的魔仗直握在前準備著。他的肚臍向後拉扯產生了熟悉的感覺之後雙腳落地安全地降落, 他已經知道而且面朝Potter將會在的方向。

"離開那裡，Potter ," Draco說。

他聽到聲喘氣。 Potter顯然地沒有預期他知道是誰送的禮物 – 但第一次Draco被帶到這個房間內,他也不知道。

在片刻後，當隱形斗蓬落到腳邊時，Potter出現了。

"你怎麼 --?"

Draco悄悄的靠近面對他而且舉起魔仗瞄準Potter的喉嚨。

"什麼 --" Potter吃驚, 睜大了他的眼睛。

"你以為我會來這裡告訴你我愛你嗎? Potter " Draco口出惡言。 他對Potter狠瞪並且允許他用見到綠眸中的愛和混亂來激起他的忿怒和怨恨藉以避開Potter。

"我-- 你怎麼知道--" Potter說,看起來完全困惑。

Draco假笑。 "你認為你是不可能被追蹤嗎? Potter,你充其量也只是二流的巫師啊。 有許多符咒是可以顯示誰送了這些東西。" 事實上其實不是 - Draco已經使用每個他所能想到的追蹤咒去找尋匿名禮物的寄件人是誰但都沒有成功。 Potter明顯的在匿名咒上表現很好。

"我想 --"

"現在,你顯然犯了一個大錯 ," Draco說。 "你不應該想的。 這遠遠超過你所能想像。"

Potter艱難地吞咽。 Draco被提醒起在昨天, Potter努力吞吐著Draco身體的親密和他發出的聲調。 然後他回想起昨天,當時Potter努力地吞回淚滴因為Draco是如此十足地狠上了他。

"你想要 --" Potter輕聲地道出, 但是沒有說完他的疑問。

"我想要做什麼 ?" Draco殘忍地笑問。 "你給了我絕佳的機會, Potter, 我一直在找尋的機會。 現在只有我們在這，而且我敢打賭沒有人知道你在哪裡。 你認為我想要做什麼呢?"

他怒吼威脅著那最後的部份。

"但是我 --" Potter吃驚。 然後突然墜入沈默; 顯然不知道該說什麼。

"你想要我來這裡告訴你我愛你 ," Draco說, 口氣就像他在兩天前那樣。 "那是不可能發生的。 你或許是一個好床伴, 但是你永遠都無法超越那。"

聽完最後一個字後，Potter看起來更困惑了。 Draco並沒有關心。 Potter是不停的重覆這天的幕後黑手而且如果他超乎尋常, 那麼Draco的世界就可以繼續它該有的運作。

"現在 ," Draco說, 他的聲音沒有高過於耳語,"時間到了 ."

"你實際上是要殺我 ?" Potter問。 "但是-- 你會被捉的。"

Draco賊笑。 "在你的腳邊有一件隱形斗蓬。 你會有一段很長的時間不會被發現。"

Potter眼睛睜大。 Draco發出可以在他身上找到的每一丁點的忿怒 - 對Potter忿怒, 對他的父親, 對Voldemort。 他感覺憤怒充滿了他的全身而且腦裡全都刻劃著父親所說的不可饒恕符咒之記憶。 他父親將會為了這一刻以他為傲。

他深呼吸。

" I love you ."

"Avada kedavra."

Draco坐在床上凝視。

他從不曾在他的生活上感到如此空虛。

桌上放著他寫好要給他父親的信。 附註很短,沒有感情。 他有意要立刻派送它但是現在他的四肢感覺像灌了鉛而且他沒辦法讓自己去到貓頭鷹屋那。

他確實已經殺他。

他殺了Harry Potter。

在Dark Lord嘗試了數年後, 他, Draco Malfoy, 最後殺了Potter。 讓人覺得不真實和---作嘔。

被致命詛咒綠光所打中的Potter臉上神情是如此鮮明地在Draco的眼前。 在他的眼中混合著恐懼，懷疑和悲傷。 他的頭髮, 始終凌亂, 滑落在他的臉龐。 他的臉色蒼白。 嘴微張, 始終保持著他曾經說最後一個字的型態。

那些字在Draco的耳裡鳴響。

" I love you ."

它們就像詛咒, 一種奇妙短暫但會永遠地保留在他身上。

沒有人曾經像他那樣對他說那些字。 在他較年輕的時候，他的母親曾對他說過, 但是多年前他的父親禁止她再說這些字句 - 這會讓Draco懦弱。 他的父親從未說過這些字。 儘管擁有全部的情人節卡片和禮物，Draco並沒有忙著去相信,在這些背後會有真正的愛。

現在Harry Potter,那該死的活下來的男孩, 對他說了這字 – 而且他不僅僅只是說,還呈現。

Draco跑進浴室對著馬桶清空他胃裡的東西。

他為什麼做了? 他為什麼要殺了Potter? 他為什麼會認為這可以解決任何事? Potter是光明這邊的希望 - 現在 Voldemort 和他的呆子會蹂躪魔法部和英格蘭而且在那不久之後, 全世界。 全部因為Draco用了二個簡單的字殺了Potter。

為什麼Potter要說出那些字? Draco從未要求。

眼淚開始滑落Draco的臉頰,雖然他從不哭。 那是Malfoys 從不允許去專注的弱點之一。 Draco曉得這樣解決不了事 , 但他無法阻止。

當咒語擊中他的時候，Potter跌落到地板。 仍然睜著他的雙眼, 他的嘴無聲地結束只有Draco知道的一個字。 Draco不能夠強迫自己移動些許距離; 那能讓Draco去打開門的距離。

他做了曾告訴Potter他會的事 - 他用隱形斗蓬藏住了屍體。 沒有人會知道它在哪裡除非他們知道且想當然而, 他不認為Potter的缺席已被人注意到。

當Draco把信送給他父親時， Voldemort 將會在幾分鐘內得知。 光明面這邊還不知道Potter已經消失,又也許他們才剛開始找尋他,在這同時黑暗面這邊正歡喜慶祝著。

最後，Draco在浴室裡冰冷的瓷磚地板上睡著了。 他的臉頰仍然因淚滴而微濕且在他的耳中, 仍然迴響著: " I love you ."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four _

Draco喘著大氣醒來。 在他的眼前浮現著Dark Lord對Potter屍體狂笑的景象; 這Draco親手造成的死亡。 Draco感覺眼淚燒灼他的雙眼而且覺得喉嚨中有著大腫塊壓迫使他想要嘔吐。

門上響起敲門聲。

Draco四處看看,震驚地發現他在他的床上。 他確定他昨晚是在浴室睡著的。 如果他在床而且有人在敲門 – 那這可能又是另一個情人節?

Pansy走入房間,穿著一樣寬鬆地的睡袍和紅色內衣褲這就是她這三天的活動。

"哦天啊 ," Draco喃喃自語地跳下床。 他跑向Pansy抓了她的手臂。 "今天是什麼日子?"

Pansy靦典地對他微笑。 "為什麼這麼問 , 當然是情人節 , 糊塗蟲 ."

Draco覺得他會因安心而昏倒。 Pansy看起來像是可理解地困惑，然後她再一次微笑地把一隻手伸向Draco的胸膛。

"想要慶祝嗎 ?" 她柔情低語靠近了一點。

"不 ," Draco說,推開了她。

她試著看起來性感點, 噘嘴對他, 但變成看起來比任何東西都還荒謬。 "哦, 來吧 , Draco。 我們可以擁有些樂趣。"

突然，Draco心想, 為什麼不? 顯然地Potter死了 – 感激地, 一道小聲音說到然而Draco忽視了它 - 這天從它開始重覆起本身就停止了而且Pansy不斷地向他倒貼自己。 他不在意她只認為自己才這麼做一次; 在Draco神經緊張的生活裡，她已經連續這麼做四個早晨了。 他是個十七歲男孩!

因為一些原因, Potter的臉在他眼前閃現。不是已死的Potter僵硬的臉, 是一個全然狂喜的Potter, 他後仰著頭閉上眼睛。他半開的嘴努力地喘息 - 當Draco猛烈連續地貫穿他的時候。

"實際上 ," Draco說, 他驚恐的從Potter的影像把自己拉回,"是的 , 讓我們來點樂趣吧 ."

當Draco把她拉了過來而吻她的時候，Pansy吃吃地笑。 她的手開始漫遊在他的身上，而且當她發現在他褲子裡的腫脹時她明顯地興奮了 - 她相信這是因為她。 Draco嘗試用他所有的力量使Potter遠離他的思維, 但是當Pansy的手滑向較低時, 他無法停止是Potter溫暖的雙手撫摸著他的記憶。

Pansy把Draco拉上床且開始解開他睡衣頂端的鈕釦。 他直到睡袍落下看向女性化的裸體並嘗試不要期望這是曾經被他壓在身下Potter的精實身體。

然後他要求自己停止想念Potter並且試著使那發揮作用,讓他自己完全沉醉在性愛所帶給他的感覺。

離開Pansy之後 - 雖然她很顯然地希望他們能留在床上擁抱一陣子 – 但Draco著裝完畢, 梳了他的頭髮並前往Great Hall。 Crabbe 和 Goyle 已經離開了; 他們可能被Pansy告知了計劃而被慫恿先行前去。 在其他天裡, Pansy可是相當快地被丟出了房間。

Draco就停在通往Great Hall的入口前。 今天已經發生的事, 包括Pansy保証今天是情人節, 這告訴他又是另一個重覆 - 但是如果它不是呢? 假如她錯了今天是二月十五日? 如果Potter仍然是死的?

他想知道他是何時開始這麼在意Potter的。 昨天殺害他並沒有像現在有什麼太大的關係 - 而且與Pansy上床應該沒有讓他期望是與Potter上床的替代。

他了解他不能永遠在走廊上停留，因此，在結束時他作了一個深呼吸走入房間。

再一次, 他與安心一起被克服了 - Potter坐到Granger和 Weasley旁邊, 看起來無趣就像他之前連續四天時一樣。 因為Granger和 Weasley 沒有在接吻，之前他是在早餐前到，但這次Draco顯然地稍微遲了一點點; 相反的他們正在嘗試吸引Harry來交談。

Potter看了過來,顯然是感覺到Draco的注視。 Draco告訴自己要轉開注視但是發現他沒辦法。 然後Potter做了另人意想不到的事: 他在Draco移開注視前對他微微地笑。

驚訝不已, Draco走到他的座位。

當他坐下時 , "Mornin'," Crabbe 和 Goyle 說。

Draco對他們點頭開始機械式地進食。 Potter對他微笑。 在Draco做了所有事之後，Potter對他微笑。 太好了, Potter沒有一點線索指出Draco做了那些事物但是 – 由於他們的歷史，一個微笑肯定另人意想不到。

一會之後Pansy進到了大廳，她燦爛地微笑。 一旦就坐，她馬上就黏上Draco。

"走開，Parkinson ," Draco簡明扼要地說, 還發出噓聲趕她走。

"但是 --" Pansy再一次看他並嘟著嘴,心想也許上次成功過為什麼不再用一次?

" Pansy , 妳很好 - 有的時候 - 但是我不想要你 ," Draco說。 "所以離我遠一點 ."

Pansy的眼睛裝滿淚水。 就像她之前那樣,她說,"你為什麼要如此惡劣 ?"

Draco搖頭。 Pansy應該知道Draco沒有想要和她發展出一段關係 - 他沒有想要和任何人有任何關係! 他喜歡他現在的生活方式 - 隨時隨地且與任何人想要就要。

貓頭鷹抵達且為Draco遞送了十六張卡片。 他打開了其中的一些而且對著寄件人送秋波 - 跟Pansy上床是不錯但並沒有使他滿足; 也許其他人會樂意? 看他接收的情形,那答案明顯是確定的。

過了一會兒，帶著Potter玫瑰的貓頭鷹到達Draco帶了它, 有點比其他的任何一天要多考慮下現在。 也許他可以和Potter建立起友誼? Draco的心似乎回到Potter和Potter的身體上較多於另一個他想要用他的力量去消滅他的自己。 他可沒有那麼利害, 畢竟。

"你們先走吧 ," 當他們正要前往變形課的途中，Draco告訴了 Crabbe 和 Goyle 。

他的呆頭保鑣默默地點頭且快步走開。 Draco等候, 懶洋洋地倚靠在一面牆壁上, 在Great Hall外。 很快地， Megan Jones離開了大廳Draco對她露出動人的微笑。

"妳送了張很好的卡片 ," Draco用一種低沈的嗓聲說著他知道這讓人無法抗拒。

"我同樣地也對你有所期望 ," Megan 說,做著一種不像是在稍早Pansy那樣的嘟嘴。Draco想知道為什麼女孩會覺得嘟嘴很性感; 他們大部份看起來都很愚蠢。

Draco沒有讓他的想法顯露, 雖然。 他對 Megan 賊笑。 "也許有我所能彌補的?"

Megan 對他微笑。 "我們還有課 ."

"那我們最好快點進行 ."

和 Megan 的做愛正如同和Pansy上床一樣令他覺得不滿足。 Draco現在應該去上變形課但他反而花了點時間漫步在大廳裡, 試著理解為什麼他對女孩們感到不滿意 - 和他為什麼無法停止期望她們就是Potter。 他想法的重點都擺在Potter上而不是在他面前的赤裸女孩。

Draco躲避著Filch改為轉向魔藥課。

"上變形課時你去哪裡 ?" Goyle 在他們進入教室一會兒後問到。

"我有些事耽擱了 ," Draco聳肩。 如果他清楚地表示他沒有東西想要告訴他們，他們就不會再問他。

就像他這三天一樣 Snape 開始了他的演講。 "今天，我們將開始調製吐真劑。 當中包括 Veritaserum ，Folium魔藥和 Juroserum 。 我們將從 Juroserum 開始。 誰能告訴我 Juroserum 的做法嗎?"

Draco並沒有舉手。 他半側身坐著 - 在他的座位上轉向,從他的眼角看著Potter。 他仍然覺得很驚異這個他昨天已經殺死的男孩現在仍坐在那裡, 活著而且很好，好像沒發生過什麼事。 Avada Kedavra 無法被復原 – 但它卻是。

或許正是Potter的力量反彈了咒語 - 當他是嬰兒時就已經有過了也或許他昨天很好地假造了他的死亡? 但不, Draco知道那是不可能的。

Draco這堂課平和無事地渡過, 主要是因為他已經知道將會發生什麼事。 他第四次的完成了他完美 Juroserum。 他正要將它裝進瓶中時突然想到要為自己保留一些。 當Snape 緊盯著鼬鼠在這樣的爆炸後是如何地去清潔他的坩鍋時，Draco從櫥櫃裡拿了另一個玻璃瓶倒了一些 Juroserum 。 他把它藏進他的口袋。 然後他將剩餘的瓶裝交給 Snape, 他還為他的完美魔藥給他的學院加分。

"謝謝你，先生 ," Draco說。 他知道他保留了這一小點的魔藥是有用處的, 且他確定會有機會的。

在午餐的時候，就像四天一樣，四隻貓頭鷹送來了相同的卡片和包裝過的禮盒。 無趣 , Draco取下它們並放進他的背袋裡。自從他開始重覆這天的第一次,他注視著Potter且了解到，二件事: 首先, Potter也在午餐時收到一些貓頭鷹而第二, Potter並沒有注意它們之中的任何一個, 但是改為看著Draco。 當他發現Draco正在回望他時，Potter很快地移開目光。

Pansy跟他說話。 " 你不想打開它們嗎 ?"

Draco想知道這是怎麼可能不管在什麼情形下, Pansy似乎每一次都使用精準相同的字。然後再一次, 這就是Pansy - 她的腦中並沒有所謂的字庫存在。

"不, Pansy, 我不想。 而且停止逗留在我身邊, 那是沒用的," Draco對她冷笑。 在他的心中, 他不知推敲了多少不同的方法要告訴她 '滾遠一點' 在她還沒靠近前。 她真的似乎不了解他不想要她而且他不會與她相愛。

" I love you ."

未預警的, 昨天的那些字再次縈繞他心頭。 他是如此清晰地聽見以為Potter又再一次站立在他面前, 但是當他抬頭察看時Potter就坐在 Gryffindor 桌前,與Granger和鼬鼠說話。

"那是什麼 ?" Crabbe 問。

"沒事 ," Draco說。 "只是Potter一些惱人的事 ."

Crabbe 和 Goyle 兩人都看向 Gryffindor 桌子。 "他得到的貓頭鷹比你還多 ," Crabbe 說。

"是 , 謝謝你 , 我知道 ," Draco咬斷。 "你沒有必要提醒我 ."

Crabbe 向後地微縮些。 對某個大size的人來說要向後縮並不容易，但在Draco的灼熱地怒視下，他做到了。

Draco根本沒有想要回想起Potter的種種。 他甚至沒有想要想他 - 然而在他眼睛所到之處似乎是一再提醒著他。 既使他遊移往占卜課前進, 他的記憶仍不停地在重覆播放 – 在他最後一次的經歷, 他已經告訴 Trelawney Potter死了。 這無可避免地引導Draco想到他們所會面的舊教室。

"今天，我們將從一個真正困難的占卜領域上開始。 的確, 你們大部份的人不能夠全然見到任何事物和那些你們可能誤解它所帶給你的訊息," 一旦學生們已經就定位 Trelawney 說。 Trelawney 走到水晶球擺放著的書桌, 上面覆蓋一件紫色的織物。 嘗試儘可能戲劇性, Trelawney 拉開織物且大叫,"水晶球凝視 !"

Draco翻了白眼。 其餘的人興奮地喃喃自語,正如他們先前上過的課。

"找到跟你有所感應的水晶球 ," Trelawney 說，學生熱心地走到書桌邊。 Draco從中挑選到一個 – 事到如今，他知道無論如何，他是不會在裡頭見到任何事的。

學生們再一次落坐, 一些人興奮地耳語著而另外一些人正嘗試在水晶球中見到某事。

"看進水晶球深層盤旋的薄霧裡," Trelawney 指導, 一如往常一樣。 Draco想知道她是不是有了一份小抄。 如果他要他都可以倒背如流了。 "如果你有天賦, 你將能夠在這深淵裡見到你的未來 。 它不可能照你所期待的方式呈現但是水晶球總會有真相要告訴你。"

Draco探查著水晶球。 在那裡只有薄霧盤旋, 就像之前的每一次,並沒有一個具體地形態能讓Draco解釋。 在注視一會兒之後，Draco的心繞回到為什麼女孩們已經不能夠像以前一樣完全地滿足他的疑問上遊蕩。就意義上來說他有高潮的感覺，但是他在那之後並沒有感覺到平靜。 有著只是空虛。

很快的，Potter赤裸身體的影像開始在他眼前顯現。 當Potter舔吻了他，感覺到Potter炙熱呼吸在他的脖子上,那些可愛的感覺強勁地環繞著他和緊貼著Potter他自己, 就在Draco的周圍四處。

當Draco感覺到他的褲子變緊時，他搖頭清除了它。 他沒有被Potter吸引!

課堂並沒有像預期般很快地結束。 Draco打包了所有的東西準備前進到另一門他已經上過三次與Arithmancy相同的課。 在途中，他偶遇Wayne Hopkins。

"嗨 ," Wayne說, 聽起來像是在期待著什麼。

"嗨 ," Draco說,挑起他的一道眉毛，想知道Wayne為什麼要跟他說話。在任何一個重覆的日子中他並沒有這麼做 - 然而再一次, Draco想著,他這次去上 Arithmancy 是有點兒早, 不像其他天。 昨天，他們很早就下課了，況且在這時候他已經在 Arithmancy 教室中，而且在二天前，他擺著Molfoy式的調調踩著從容不迫的步伐盡速遠離Pansy和其餘者。

Wayne對他送秋波。 "你喜歡我的卡片嗎 ?"

這時，Draco完全知道Wayne想要的。 Draco嘻嘻做笑。 "想要求回報 ?"

Wayne展露微笑。 "我總是要求回報 ."

也許，Draco心想,與一個男孩上床會治療好他對Potter的熱衷。 那就是為什麼這二人小心地用自個的方法進入了二樓男生廁所而且把他們自己鎖在小隔間裡。 Wayne的雙手無法離開Draco而Draco, 在想到Potter之後僅只能夠完全地鎮定自己下來, 發現自己喜歡這殷勤。

然而Wayne碰觸他更多了, 親吻和舔嗜,多到Draco開始想像這全部真的是Potter正在為他所做的。 他好幾次必須咬住他的舌避免呻吟出聲,讓" Wayne!" 變成," Potter !"

當Draco挺進到Wayne深處的時候,他的腦中有一個強烈的影像是他把正在身下的人改為Potter。

Draco適當地整理一番而且把他的領帶拉好。

Wayne看向他眼裡有著驚奇,對於Draco所提供的過程仍然處於高度興奮中。 "太棒了," 他說。 "你真令人驚訝 ."

Draco聳肩。 "沒什麼 ."

希望他看起來可以見人, Draco打開了門 --- 突然地停住了腳步。

"Malfoy?"

Potter的聲音聽起來遲疑和驚愕。 他站著睜大了眼睛，先看了一眼Draco然後再看向Wayne。 當他的注視回到Draco的時候，他因為震驚而蒼白。 Draco必須提醒他自己Potter並不知道Draco是個gay,當然也不記得曾經與Draco上床過。

如果剛結束的場景是發生在Draco已過過的第一個情人節時, 那他可能會擔心受到Potter威脅要告訴所有人Draco是雙性戀的事實。 但當發生時, Draco知道Potter並不會這麼做。

"怎樣 , 你從不曾在一間廁所裡做愛嗎 ?" Draco對Potter嘲笑。 " 當然你沒有 - 處女聖人Potter ." 他不是非常確定為什麼他要粗魯無禮 - 在昨天的事件之後讓Potter出現在他面前似乎就像身處在天堂但要改掉習慣真的很難。

"我 -- " Potter說。 然後他搖頭, 轉過身猛然地離開廁所。

Draco站著注視他離開的背影感覺Wayne站到他後面張開雙臂圈住Draco的腰。

"你覺得他會告訴其他人嗎 ?" Wayne問。

Draco冷笑地拉開距離。 "他當然不會。 他甚至不會承認撞見我們呢。"

Wayne因為空虛的雙臂而看起來有點受傷, 但不像女孩們那種,只是Draco無法多加關心。有些事已經跟Potter有交集了 – 有些事是Draco無法掌握的。 Draco確定知道他在四天內已經傷害Potter三次, 即使Potter不了解他今天做這事是有自覺地。

他不知道為什麼, 但是他必須和Potter說話。

在 Arithmancy課之後，Draco像往常一樣回到他的房間。 他來來回回地在地板上踱步,希望他能有一個解釋。 為什麼他會突然地如此迷戀Potter? 為什麼今天再次傷害他會感到如此在意?為什麼他對殺害Potter會產生如此激烈的反應? 他甚至不該開始有感覺!

在最後，Draco打開了巧克力盒，歎息一聲，拾起一塊心形蜜糖。

片刻之後，他一如往常降落在相同的教室。 只有一點，看起來不太一樣。 這讓Draco花了幾秒才了解是照明的不同。 雖然有數以百計的蠟燭放置在書桌上，但是都沒被點亮。 相反的，一張極大的窗簾被拉開讓窗戶能透進一些午後的陽光。

Draco轉身回到門邊並發現另外的驚愕 - Potter甚至沒有費心去穿上他的隱形斗蓬。 相反的，他臉成哀傷的表情斜靠著站在門邊。 他抬頭望向Draco而Draco可以感覺到那雙眼直直地看著穿透了他, 但Potter並沒有說什麼。

"蠟燭是怎麼回事 ?" Draco問, 覺得需要說點什麼。

Potter轉頭, 望向窗外。 "我想要這地方看起來很美好 ."

" Well , 既然你已經擺出了 , 也許你應該點燃它們 ," Draco建議。 他覺得需要假裝他不知道Potter就是他的秘密仰慕者。

"幹嘛白廢力氣 ?" Potter問而且挺身離開牆壁。 開始來回踱步。

"不然蠟燭就會像一件廢物 ," Draco說。

"那就讓它是件廢物 !" Potter說。 " I don't care ."

Draco小心地踱向Potter。 "你帶我來這裡以便你可以告訴我you don't care ?"

Potter看向他。他的頭髮滑落眼前，他用手背撥回了它。 他怨恨地說的 "不 "。 "我為了你想要讓這地方看起來很美好 , 但是在今天的午後你做的相當明顯你會寧可我不在意 ."

Draco倚靠其中一張書桌。 "你為什麼要把那些禮物送給我 ?" 然後他附帶, 因為他得假裝不知道是Potter,"是你, 對不對? 項鍊，戒指, 畫像和玫瑰 - 全部都是你?"

Potter轉開頭，但是對Draco的驚喜，他沒有感到難為情。 " Yeah ," 他說。 "是我把那些禮物送給了你。 想你可能會很欣賞。 想你一旦到達這裡時你可能會了解我不想要你覺得不快。"" 我確實很欣賞 ," Draco真誠地說。 在他發現它們來自Potter之前, Draco對他的禮物確實感到非常滿意。

"因此你決定去跟Wayne Hopkins上床來顯示你的賞識 ?" Potter憤恨地問。

"不 !" Draco對他自己有力的辯解感到驚訝。 "我-- 信不信由你,我這麼做是試著要把你趕出我的腦袋。"

Potter突然停住腳步並且盯著Draco看。 "你說什麼 ?"

Draco允許自己的挫敗感顯露出來。 "我不知道! 最近這幾天, 我不能夠停止想你!"

這也不能說完全不正確, 雖然他想Potter的方式基本上每天都隨四個情人節的過程而有所改變。 可他沒有必要告訴Potter那。

"你沒有吧 ?" Potter微弱地問。

Draco聳肩,對他自己感到惱怒。 他並沒有期望從Potter那感受任何事! 那是錯誤! Potter是他的敵人。

"沒有 ," Draco慍怒地說。 希望把談話重點轉回Potter身上, 他再問一次,"你為什麼把那些禮物送給我 ?"

Potter猶豫。 "因為 -- 因為我喜歡你。"

"那些並不是友誼的禮物 ," Draco明白地說。

Potter低下頭來, 可看得見努力地吞咽，然後他再看回Draco。 安靜地說,"我不像朋友似的喜歡你 ."

沈默漫延。 Draco已經知道Potter的答覆會是什麼了，但是仍然幸運地聽它大聲地被說出。Potter撇開頭, 他的臉頰氾紅。顯然地他困窘了。

"為什麼 ?" Draco最後問。這是一個他沒有答案的疑問。 "你為什麼喜歡我 ?"

現在換成Potter聳肩。 "我不知道。 我真的希望我沒有," 他真誠地說。 "這會使事情變的更容易。 你是令人抓狂和頑固和真正的蠢--"

"對 , Potter , 這將會使我愛上你 ," Draco說。 在他的聲音中有少量的遊戲成份。

"-- 但是我無論如何都喜歡你 ," Potter完成句子。 "而且請你 , 不要叫我那個 ."

"什麼 ?"

" Potter ," 他說。 "我的名字是Harry ."

Draco挑眉。 "好吧, 我試著看看。 Harry。 但是你仍然沒有回答問題。 你為什麼喜歡我?"

Pott-- Harry開始再次踱步。 "我不知道。 我只是 -- 因為 Dumbledore 說我們應該多多注意你。 而且我認為我已經見識到不同的你 - 當你和你的朋友在一起時 - 和你在學業中表現良好和 -- oh, 我不知道。 你要如何解釋這 -- 吸引?"

Draco注意到這個疏忽, 但是沒有加以批評。 "我對你或你的朋友並不是很好 ."

"相信我 , 我知道 ," Harry說。 "我告訴過你 , 我知道對你不感興趣會更為容易."

沈默再一次重現。 Harry現在看起來是極盡害羞,維持著Draco跟他的距離。

"你喜歡這些禮物嗎 ?" Harry過了分鐘的沈默後問。

Draco些微地微笑並點頭。 "護身符非常有意思 ."

"如果你曾經必須面對 Voldemort我想你會帶著它的," Harry說。 "Dumbledore 幫助我施咒語完成它 ."

"Dumbledore?" Draco重複。 他已經知道護身符擁有強大力量但是不曉得是由這強大巫師所施的法。

"他不知道這是要給誰 ," Harry說。

沈默又再一次湧現。 然後Draco說。 " Po-- Harry。 我不知道這要怎麼說。 關於你。 我 -- 最近幾天已經變得有點奇怪和困擾並且我不是很確定是什麼造成這樣。 我只是 -- 如果我們只是聊天應該是沒關係吧?"

Harry點頭。 他說, "我希望這不是一些你來殺我之前所精心製作的計畫," 發出一個小小的吃吃笑聲。

Draco的臉馬上變成蒼白。 就字面上的意思這太準確且無法被忽視。 "在我的口袋裡有瓶 Juroserum," 他說。 "如果你確定想要的話."

他從他的口袋拿出小玻璃瓶。

" 這是我們今天所製造的 ?" Harry問。 "我的是更接近深藍色 ."

Draco知道這就是。 "我想它是這個顏色 ."

"然而你把它帶在身上?" Harry問。 "就為使我相信你不會殺我 ?"

"一定會有某些事我會掛慮在心頭上 , 現在不正是嗎 ?" Draco說。 他覺得嘴巴很乾。 他希望Harry不要問他為什麼帶著魔藥因為這可能強迫他告訴Harry關於重覆情人節的事。

Harry伸出了手放在Draco之上。 他溫柔地說的 "我相信你會告訴我事實，Draco ,"。 "你不需要帶著一瓶吐真劑 - 我能在你的眼中見到。"

Draco感覺好像有道閃光穿過他們倆。 確定他們之間有個無法被否認的連結存在，而且讓Harry和Draco決定去探究它。

"讓我們坐下來聊聊天看看我們彼此能到什麼程度 ," Harry帶著意味深長的神情說。 Draco知道Harry也感覺到這連結。

那夜，Draco在舊教室的地板上睡著了, 在他的旁邊是新朋友 - Harry Potter。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Draco突然驚醒 – 並且呻吟。 他身穿著睡袍又回到他的床上來了, 正如他之前四天一樣。 這次，Draco知道重點不在於他睡在哪的事實。 他記得他和Potter談話 - Harry! –昨晚。 現在他想要用力把頭搥進牆裡, 因為他必須再重來一次。

同時，Draco無法不覺得快樂。 如果他和Harry已經設法成為朋友過一次, 再來一次是有可能的。 且在這之上, 與Harry昨晚蹴膝長談之後, Draco不是非常確定這種友誼是他所想要。 Harry沒有總是像Draco所想那樣: 他是幽默、甜美、害羞、勇敢和忠誠 – 項目越來越多。 雖然Draco知道兩人都無法完全地忽視他們的歷史，但是他也知道在那有某些東西存在，某些很特別的東西。

因為這些想法，當Pansy敲門穿著她的內衣褲和睡袍進入房間的時候，Draco還沉醉在一種相當快樂的心情中。

就像之前, 她說," Draco , 我不知道今晚該穿什麼衣服 ."

Draco站起來走到Pansy面前。 他對她些微地微笑,因為他從不做那，所以這很顯然地讓她困惑。

" Pansy ," 他說,"請去多穿上些衣服然後去找尋真正對妳好並且欣賞妳的人 , 因為我不能 ."

他沒有惡劣地說它; 他盡他所能平和地說出來。 儘管如此, 他還是Malfoy 而 Malfoys 是沒有 '溫和地' 說話這類訓練。

" Draco ?" Pansy問, 感覺混亂。 "你在說什麼 ?"

"我是說妳不應該把妳自己綁在我身上 - 你應該去發掘真正想要你而且愛你的人 ," Draco說。

"哦 ," Pansy說。 乘著她的混亂, Draco將她轉過身且引導她離開了房間。 因為一些理由, 他對不用尖叫的對她感到相當滿意 - 或該死的, 就這件事來說。

就如預期般， Crabbe 和 Goyle 站在Common room中等候著他。 他們走路去Great Hall, Goyle 說, "他們讓這裡變得如此漂亮 ," Crabbe 同意地點頭。 Draco沒有說什麼。 天花板上心形的雲在見過五天後已經開始讓他覺得比稍微令人作嘔還要嚴重。

Draco看向 Gryffindor 桌子發現到Harry緊鄰在擁吻中的Granger和 Weasley 身旁。 Harry抬眼遇見Draco的注視且他明顯地對Draco那沒有憎恨眼神感到驚訝。就像他先前一樣, Harry送他一個淺淺地微笑 - 當Draco回贈的時候Harry受到驚嚇。

在那之後, 事實上重覆著十六隻貓頭鷹帶來的卡片和信件這的事才是讓Draco心情處於真正的惡劣。 他忙著與 Crabbe 和 Goyle 交談 – 反正這二個呆子盡可能地努力於"交談" - 而且並沒有趕走Pansy。不管怎樣她這次似乎已經比其他幾次都了解到訊息重點在哪，因為她沒有黏在他身上。

Draco的心情如何是淺顯易見因為Millicent膽敢張開她的嘴用手指著天花板說, "看, 有另一隻貓頭鷹 !"

貓頭鷹帶著Harry的紅色玫瑰在Draco面前登陸。 他微笑地拾起, 用力地吸取花朵的芬芳。

"好漂亮 ," Crabbe 說。 "是誰送的 ?"

Draco聳肩。 "我不知道 ," 他說謊。 "又沒有卡片 ."

當談話再一次回到其他的事物上, Draco抬頭遇見了Harry驚訝的眼神。

在變形課中，Draco持續著好心情。 這導致McGonagall完成她的授課後沒有試圖讓Draco把老鼠轉變成一隻白鼬 – 這甚至更大大提升了Draco的心情。 事實上，整個的班級被允許開始嘗試變形老鼠。 Draco的變形, 不令人驚訝地, 比大部分的人要好。

"對第一次嘗試的人來說這表現是非常好," McGonagall 說到他努力把老鼠轉變成一隻兔子。 老鼠已經變得比較大, 藉由它右邊耳朵和整體的情況來看。 McGonagall 拾起兔子並發出咒語與讓它完成變 形。 當她放下兔子時，她對Draco微笑。 " Slytherin 加五分。 除了在胃的區域有一些轉變不完全,你已經設法將老鼠變成一隻兔子。 你需要更多的練習,當然，這是一個非常好的開始。"

Draco點頭表達他的感謝。 並不是說他開始對老師微笑,雖然他知道這感覺起來這像什麼。

在前往魔藥課的途中，Draco避開了他知道待會會試圖快速將他拉進入一間空教室裡接吻的一個女孩。

"那是誰 ?" 他問了 Crabbe 和 Goyle,對女孩的方向點頭。

"那是Joanna Willenheimer," Crabbe 說。 "她是一個六年級的 Hufflepuff."

當女孩試著拉Draco靠近她時，Draco很自動地跟隨，但是在她能夠吻上他之前，他撇開頭。

" Joanna ," 他說,"你是一個甜美的女孩但是你應該去發掘某位值得擁有你感情的人 ."

"你就是 !" Joanna說。

Draco搖頭。 "不，我不是。 而且我與某人相戀，因此，這是不可能的。"

Joanna看起來淚汪汪而且在她開始要為現實哭泣之前 Draco匆忙的要離開那裡。 他正在嘗試讓這些失望的事儘可能趨於美好，但是這顯然逐漸變成一件不是容易的事。

在魔藥課中, 並沒有什麼要做就只有製造另一批J uroserum 了。 他之前已經做過四次了, 這一次又是如此地完美然而Draco心想如今若讓他矇住眼睛是否能做得出來。 Weasley 的坩鍋爆炸再加上這裡沒有什麼事是Draco可以做, 或者是說想要去做的, 關於這。 Draco仍然留給這教室一個小小的微笑, 當他和Harry有著共同的神情這意謂著有事會在Weasley的爆炸坩鍋後發生。

當他們在Great Hall中坐定享用午餐時，貓頭鷹送來了巧克力盒, 如之前一樣。 Draco取下了包裝精美的盒子和卡片讓它們離開, 繼續回到他的肉餅上 – 在連續五天都吃這玩意兒的情形下毫無疑問地真噁。

" 你不打算拆開嗎 ?" Pansy問。

Draco深思地看她。 然後嘻嘻做笑。 何不呢? 他為什麼要必須等到午後才能打開巧克力盒? 他無論如何都會再過一次這天; 沒有理由不使它和以前有一些不同。

"好, 我開 ," Draco明確地說並抓取了盒子。 他相當小心地打開了它。

"哦 , 巧克力 !" Pansy說。

當她試圖伸手到盒子時Draco用力把她的手拍離。 他打開了它並且對著裡面的心形蜜糖微微地笑。 然後他伸出手拾起一塊 – 並且消失, 如預期的。

房間再一次與蠟燭的光一起發亮。Draco對這微笑; 房間又再次是正常的。昨天看它是間教室還覺得很奇怪。

他假裝不知道Harry站著的地方。 他不知道為什麼; 這是一場他不曉得規則的遊戲。

" Hello ?" 他說。 "有人在那嗎 ?"

他心想可能Potter沒有時間趕來這裡。 他早些時候在用餐才僅僅數分鐘而已。 幾秒後, Draco有了答案; 墜落到地板的隱形斗蓬發出的聲音聽起來像在他後面。

他轉身面對Harry。

" Hi ," Harry緊張地說。 Draco必須提醒自己Harry以前並沒有做過 - 這對他和Harry是全新的,沒有做愛也徹夜通霄的聊天。並且Draco也沒有殺他, 一道小聲音提醒了Draco，但是Draco沒有把注意力放在這道聲音上。

" Hi ."

Draco四處看看房間。 "佈置的真好."

Harry膽怯地微笑。 "謝謝 ."

"想要帶一些女孩來這教室的地板上對她盡情告白?" Draco問,升起一道眉毛。

"不 ," Harry緊張地說。 "我只帶你來這 ."

Draco嘻嘻做笑。 "要對我告白?"

Harry用力咽吞而Harry之前這麼做時的記憶衝擊著Draco。 他是如何打擊Harry，他是如何引誘他，他是如何殺了他，他是如何與他說話和現在 - 他是如何愛他? 這想法自然地被引導出來, 但是--

"是的 ," Harry在數秒後回答。 然後移開視線。

Draco微笑。 "好 ."

睜大眼睛, Harry猛然地抬頭盯著Draco。 "什麼 ?"

"我說 '好'," Draco說。 "因為除此之外我也會對你告白。 而且看在你是帶我來這裡的那個人的份上, 這似乎由你來做這工作才公平。"

Harry驚訝地張嘴。 "你-- 你想要我?"

Draco踩了些步伐靠近些。" Harry ," 他說,故意叫他的名字， "和一個聲稱憎恨你的人一起鎖在房間裡你不認為這是一個非常愚蠢的想法?"

"我希望你不再是," Harry小聲說。

Draco對他微笑。 這次, 它真的是一個輕柔的微笑 - 一個Draco很少允許自己給他人的微笑。 "你真幸運 ."

然後他縮短了他們二個之間的距離和他的唇鎖定在Harry之上。 這個吻比他們做愛時所分享的那些中的任何一個 還要柔軟 - 這次，Draco特別花了點時間品嚐Harry並感受他的溫暖。

Harry很快的失去他的支撐完全無力而且他的手臂狂熱地包圍Draco。 一隻手在Draco的髮中棲息另一隻在Draco的腰上環繞。 Harry拉了Draco更靠近他些, 近到能夠讓Draco從Harry身上感覺到巨大熱力的散發。

" Oh Merlin ," Harry喘息,最後稍微退開些。

Draco微笑而且與Harry對靠著前額作休息。 最後，事物都變得美好。 事情就該是這樣 - 他應該和Harry在一起但並不僅僅只是朋友, 是該當他的愛人。

" I love you ," Harry耳語。

Draco輕柔地歎息且閉上眼睛。 " I think I might love you too ."

他感覺Harry的手臂擁抱他更緊並且再給予他另一個吻。

幾分鐘後 – 也許可能更多一點- Harry和Draco最後強迫他們自己從彼此分開。 Harry的臉發紅而Draco發現他比他以前所曾經記得還要快樂。

"我喜歡你那樣做的時候 ," Harry說。

"什麼 ?" Draco問。 他不了解他做了什麼事。

" Smile ," Harry說。

Draco吃吃的笑。 " Right ."

Harry擔憂著他的唇。 "我們應該要回去Great Hall了 ," 他說。 "當你打開巧克力盒而且突然消失的時候，我也跟著離開 ."

"的確 ," Draco說。 "一支巧克力港口鑰? 假如我與其他人分享巧克力呢?"

Harry聳肩。 "它們被設定針對你才運作 ."

Draco抬起頭問了他經歷這一系列情人節每天都感到好奇的事。 "如果我稍後才打開呢? 你要一整天都坐在這裡嗎?"

Harry微笑。 "不, 不需要。 我在包裝紙上也有放咒語,所以當你打開它時，我就會被通知。 然後我所必須要做的是來到這裡和躲藏。"

Draco升起了一道眉。 "躲在你隱形斗蓬中 ," 他說。 "為什麼 ?"

"你來這裡可能會全然忿怒地走開或者 , uh,對你不知身在何處而感到驚嚇 ," Harry說。

"Malfoys 不會受到驚嚇 !" Draco憤怒地說,雖然他第一次在這曾經被嚇過。 但Harry沒有必要知道那。

Harry翻了白眼。 "這只是預防 ."

"讓我們言歸正傳 ," Draco說。 "我們要回去Great Hall嗎 ?"

Harry看起來很不確定。 " 你確定你想要一起回去嗎 ?"

Draco對他皺眉。 "我不知道你怎麼想 , 但我那接吻的詮釋是 - 那背後的意思是我們不再是敵人了 ."

Harry微笑。 "我只是不確定你想要這麼快就公開承認我們的關係 ."

Draco聳肩。 但在內心, 他歎息著因為他知道這沒有多大關係 - 明天的到來，他勢必將會必須再做一次。

他大聲地說出, "我不介意 "。

Harry實際上那時牽著他的手而且他的微笑大到快到耳邊。 他拉著Draco與他走在一起還發現他們就在二樓的走廊上。 Draco假裝不確定他們是哪而讓Harry指引著他。

Great Hall場面極度激動; 學生們彼此之間大聲地談話。 Draco聽到有人提及 Voldemort 和見到Pansy正在哭泣，拿著巧克力盒的事。 因為這騷動，在花了數分片刻後才有人注意到站在門口的Harry和Draco 。然後消息就像野火般傳佈學生和大廳馬上陷入完全沈默。

Harry的手在Draco的手裡感覺到溫暖。 Draco注視著Harry。 然後他想, 見鬼的為什麼不呢然後他拉近Harry – 並且在整個學校人的面前用力地吻了他。

畢竟，明天他將會必須再經歷過一次。

大廳沈默了四秒。 然後尖叫, 拍手喝采和強烈的歡呼爆發。 Harry和Draco分別地退開,兩人都露齒而笑。 對Draco而言這沒什麼大不了反正明天他必須得再重新做一次 - 這將會是他永遠珍愛的片刻。

"整個學校正在盯著我們看 ," Harry說。

" Uh-huh!," Draco說。

"我們會成為學校的八卦的 ," Harry說。

" Uh-huh!," Draco說。

"這是最棒的情人節了 ," Harry說。

" Uh-huh!," Draco說，伴隨著一個微笑，他再次拉近Harry。

那晚，Draco沒有在他的床上就寢。 相反的，Harry帶著他到 Gryffindor 塔Harry男學生主席的房間。 他們沒有做愛; 兩人決定關係穩定前就保持這樣, 但是他們睡在一起, 緊緊相擁。

當Draco醒來的時候, 感覺Harry溫暖的身軀緊鄰著他, 仍然熟睡中。 當他了解到今天是二月十五日的時候他心跳加速而且手心出汗。 昨天發生的那些事 – 大家都會記得他們的! 他對人和善, 對Pansy和那個女孩和 -- 而且他在整個學校人面前吻Harry Potter! 但他的臉在只在這想法上變熱。

然後Harry往他移靠更近並收緊環抱在Draco腰部的手臂。

最後Draco了解到再也沒有其他日子是他更想要了。

Fini.


End file.
